Guild
Guild is the first episode of the first season of The Guild. It aired July 3rd, 2021. Plot synopsis Zack Farris waits impatiently in a small room. Derek Tadderly then enters, handing him a small unique, double barreled pistol, dubbed "Relic". Derek says he is giving leadership of the Guild to Zack and is returning to work for Larry Zobrist, whom he has owed a favor since high school. After an embrace, Derek leaves. Zack slumps against the wall and stares at the relic in his hand. Five Years later, Derek Tadderly is still working for Larry. It is revealed that Larry is actually a leader of a criminal gang, and he grows marijuana. Larry calls for a meeting among his top men, Derek being his second in command. Larry explains that they are taking the fight to the Guild, another criminal gang intruding on their territory. He asks his top assassin, Joe Santarelli, to find and kill the leader. Derek very subtly shakes his head no to Joe, who shrugs it off and departs. After Joe leaves, Larry pulls Derek aside and cautiously asks if sending Joe after the leader of the Guild was a bad idea. "Don't expect him to come back in one piece." Derek says before leaving. Larry stays behind with a look of regret in his eyes. Meanwhile, Zack and his top men, Jalen Owens and Will Nuding, discuss the problem that Larry's gang causes. As Will brings up an idea, Joe bursts through a nearby window, knife in hand. He asks for the leader. Jalen steps in front of Zack, who pushes him aside before saying "Found him." Joe charges Zack, who evades the attack and slams Joe's head into the wooden table they were talking at and breaking his arm. Joe cries out in agony before dropping the knife, which Zack picks up and guts Joe with. Zack then orders Jalen and Will to shove the body in the box and that they have a delivery to make. Zack then leaves the room with a small rag, in which he wipes up his blood stained hands. He passes by Jordan Elliott, who says that his local strip club has been bringing in steady money, but has word that Larry might attack it. Zack says that an attack is more likely after he sends Larry his gift. Jordan asks what the gift is, but Zack does not respond. While driving to Larry's base, Jalen questions Zack's brutality and leadership. Will says that is what keeps the Guild in line, but Jalen is doubtful. They successfully deliver Joe's body, stuffed in a wooded coffin, next to the mailbox of Larry's farm. While driving away, Will ponders why they don't just attack Larry's farm. Jalen says that Larry's group has more men and attacking them head on is suicide. The following morning, Larry's henchmen bring the coffin into Larry's office. Derek enters behind them. Larry opens the coffin and is disgusted at Joe's body, but Derek seems unfazed. Larry, through gritted teeth, then says "This means war." At a local police station, detective Spencer Melgreen argues with his boss, police chief Chad Kutscher, about his lack of work. Kutscher asks Spencer to look into the Guild. Spencer is stuck in thought, trying to think if the Guild Kutscher mentioned is the same one he grew up with ten years earlier. Spencer says he will look into it and slumps in his chair before burying his face in his hands. Tommy Dyer wakes up to a rooster in his backyard. He gets up and looks outside to his farmland. He smiles at the site before putting on his farming clothes and eating breakfast. The house appears empty save Tommy despite its large size. Outside, Tommy is approached by two men in suits. They ask Tommy if the names Zack Farris and Derek Tadderly ring a bell. Tommy says no. The men walk away, seemingly unconvinced. Jake Duban enters a local casino. He stares down the tables before finding one to play blackjack. Jake starts off well, but eventually loses it all. He walks away unbothered. He then leaves, seemingly not disappointed in his losses. Zack Farris wakes up at two o'clock in the afternoon to what appears to be a maid. He goes to the bathroom and washes his face. Numerous scars are visible on his face and body. He skims his finger along a new one on his chest before shaving and putting clothes on. As he leaves his room, which is seemingly a suite in a hotel, he is approached by Jalen, who says he has bad news. Appearances * Did not appear * Zack Farris * Jalen Owens * Derek Tadderly * Jordan Elliott * Will Nuding * Spencer Melgreen * Zach Miller * Remington Roy * Jake Duban * Preston Notes & trivia * First Appearance of Zack Farris * First Appearance of Jalen Owens * First Appearance of Derek Tadderly * First Appearance of Jordan Elliott * First Appearance of Will Nuding * First Appearance of Spencer Melgreen * First Appearance of Zach Miller * First Appearance of Remington Roy * First Appearance of Jake Duban * First Appearance of Preston | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}